Reunion
by Lady Lilly
Summary: Trowa's life after war. Chapter 1- Duo's Wedding, includes Relena chasing after Wufei w/ Heero's Gun and more! No yoai, yet. 1xR, 2xH, and coming soon 3x4. Please R+R!!


Reunion   
A 3x4, 3x MU GW fic.  
  
Chapter One- Duo's Wedding  
**Trowa's POV**   
Jan. 13, A.C. 198  
Dear Journal,  
The war was over, finally the nightmare ended. Even if hundreds,   
perhaps thousands of people were unemployed, they would find jobs else   
where, maybe with the Preventers, using their military training to help stop   
things like the Mariemeia Incident from becoming as big as the MI had been.   
Me, I've become a circus clown again, helping my "sister" Catherine's knife   
throwing acts and now doing lion shows, at the insistence of the manager. So   
the circus has become my family.   
  
And what became of the other pilots? Well, Heero's currently dating   
Vice Foreign Minister Dorlain. Duo, he and Hilde have already gotten married,   
the ceremony was splendid, if rather rowdy.   
It was a traditional Catholic ceremony, just like Duo wanted. What   
was weird was the chibi-death scythe pictures everywhere, hanging on the   
walls, covering the back of the pews where the guest sat, and weirdest of all   
the 7' tall poster of Death Scythe Hell behind the area where the priest stood   
to do all the vow stuff. And at the wedding feast there were Death Scythe   
table clothes! It was amusing to see Wufei chasing after Duo with his katana   
for putting a special plate at Wufei's seat, it turned out that Duo had a pink   
Nataku painted on it and Duo had purposely surrounded the Chinese pilot   
with the girls, Relena, Sally, Lady Une, Noin, Dorothy, Catherine, Mariemeia   
and Iria had to put up with his anti-women and stupid onna ranting, but it   
was worth it to see his face go in two seconds from red to white when Lady   
Une threatened to kick him out of the Preventers if he didn't shut up. And   
afterwards whenever he came close to insulting any of the women Dorothy   
whipped out her "fencing foil of death" to remind him who he was dealing   
with.   
When it was time for the speeches the newly wed couple started   
looking nervous wondering what the four best men (Heero, Quarte, Wufei   
and me) had to say about them. Heero went first.  
" Ahem, Duo if any of your children are like you we're all doomed. I   
volunteer to be a godfather to any you may have, hopefully my services in   
this area are never needed, and the world has enough loud mouths already,"   
after he finished he shoot a Yuy trademark death glare at the pilot of 02.   
That got him elbowed by Relena. Hard.   
"Oi, that was *ahem* nice, I guess," Duo commented with tons of   
sarcasm dripping from his words, "Next!" Quarte was next.  
"Thank you all for coming, and thank you Duo for inviting me to this   
wonderful event," Quarte's smile brightening the place like a 1,000 mega-  
watt light bulb in a dark room, "I like Heero volunteer to be a godfather to   
your children. I hope you have lots! I hope you two have a good life and lots   
of happiness! Thank you." It was Wufei's turn. Everybody in the room had   
sweat drops hanging on their heads, imagining what Wufei would say, they   
weren't too far off. ^_^;  
"Duo is an irritating loud mouthed baka. And the length of his hair is   
so feminine. It proves that if you ware your hair like a stupid onna does, it   
means you're as weak as they are, perhaps as weak as the Relena girl . And   
your choice of a mate stinks, you had to choose an onna who was once an   
OZ solider and on top of that her piloting skills are almost non-existent,"   
Wufei preached self-righteously. He ,however, forgot who else was listening.  
"What?!" Hilde shouted as she grabbed several forks and knifes, "Are   
you saying I can't pilot a MS?! You'll pay for that!"  
"Heero, give one of your guns," Relena ordered her boyfriend who   
obliged, "Wufei you will suffer for what your have said! Omae o korosu!"   
Relena chased after Wufei with both her boyfriend's gun and his trademark   
phase. Not much later the rest of the girls jumped in getting revenge for all   
the insults he had given them over the time he knew them. I was next.  
"Duo, don't cause Hilde too much trouble, Hilde good luck."  
"Oi, Trowa, that was short, care to say some more?" Duo inquired of   
me, naturally I replied with "..."  
The food was nice. I brought some home to give to lion-san. Relena   
caught the bouquet. Anyways Cathy is yelling at me to go to sleep. Good   
night.  
~Owari~  
  
A/N: Note: I stink at these! So just bare with me okay? ^_^;  
Well, it's been a while since I wrote something. And   
your fic is coming along so stay tuned, This will become a 3x4/ 2xH/1xR fic, but  
not yet. Please r+r! PLEASE!! ^_^  
-Ja! 


End file.
